


A Single Man Tear

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supernatural
Genre: 200th episode, Crack, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, lots of crack, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shitty crack about the 200th episode</p><p>if things are mispelled and if you notice bad grammar/punctuation i would like to inform that it is on pURPOSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Man Tear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural Cast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Supernatural+Cast).



> if things are mispelled and if you notice bad grammar/punctuation i would like to inform that it is on pURPOSE

"lol there's a play hree" the director person said to sam and dean   
sam dean like "well wahts it bout"  
"ur mom"  
"our moms dead"  
"lol jk then idek"

 

~later~

"umm??????? why are they standing so close together???????" dean squinted at the other sam and dean  
"idfk maybe exploring wincest u rubix boob we explore all ships" the diriecter kicked deans shin  
"why" dean fell over, in pain  
the directro spat on him  
"cause destiel is best"

bam sam  
"what up guys. oh hi gay dean"  
"what the hell sam" dean looked upo  
"what" sam was all confusedled

~lol even later~

"the fuck they doing" dean stared at the actress playing like cas an dean???  
the director grinned like aw yeah and said, "oh they are in a relationship like for realziez"  
"what?????" dean looked taken aspine  
"no homo" the driector siad  
".......................................k" dean flautlenced

~later~

**destiel song**

"the fuck" dean frowned  
"my otp lives" sam said uber uber quick  
"what--"  
"shut up dnae"

~monsrer killing time**

"i cna't even" calopean sobbed "i just want them to express their love to each other"  
"lol omg sAMMMEE DEESTIEL 5ecVEr" sam hollered   
"what am i talking about i can't kill her she's a fellow shipper" sam thought  
"not destiel u hairskank sabriel. although destiel is magic" caribbeano said.  
".....this bitch going down destiel is bast" sam's lip's fell to teh floro

bam gabriel appears like what up bitches didja miss mie**

"why gabby" sam pursed his lips  
"because baby" gabriel took sam into his arms, swopping him all down and stguff "you're my forever girl"  
"u just lve me because i'm pregnoot with our luscious-haired beeb"  
"i fukcing love u u sassboob"  
"stop gabby"

~shipper namers from sammy~

"sastiel samstiel sabriel dabriel bobstiel cascastiel destiel deancas casdean ceanstiel" sam loled opened the car door  
"........getinthecarstoptalkingrnufuckinggiantlemur" dean spat, blushing   
they drive like doodooodooooo impala yes  
cas appears in the back seat like hello babe i mean dean  
"hey babe i mean dane"  
"c-c-c-c-cas!!" dean yelled, swerving a littel  
"where's dane"  
"what?" dean looked around  
"dane. oh sory i mispekked tha ti mean dnae--  
dena--  
edna--  
dean  
bam i master of name  
hey bae"  
dean was silent as cas exploded the impala and made out with dean on top of the flames  
"i think my back is on fire"  
"shut up we're making out"

`lalalalala later amigos`

 

directors assistant all like, "bitches left adam in hell. with lucifer. think about what you fucking did go in the corner bithces"  
"oh no she dint" dnae roplled up his sleeves   
san like "no no dean dont blow our covebr you stpid homo"  
"what" dean's eyes pooped  
"what" sam said back

~even more later~

"a single man tear" is sang on stage rn idk

sam is balling like, "it's so fucking emotional hold me dean"  
"no thas gay"  
"....jerk"  
"bitch"

now, "carry on my wayward son" is sang and dean's holding back his single man tear  
'conceal don't feel don't them know that you have feelings and that you're gay for casd'  
dean collapsed into tears  
'well now they knoooow well fucuuukkkkk'  
dean kicks over the cardboard impala  
" iam gAY  
i aM GAY"  
he sang along to the instrumental of 'let it gay' form that movie icy

"i am gay for my boyfriieiendndnd"  
"yeah we fuhk"  
"everyniighhhtttt"

"dean pls stop no" sam yelled

cas flew up on the stage, climbing on dean's abck  
"you can't handle all this homo"

that guy from spongebob who always says my leg yelled, "but i thought it was no homo!"  
"YOU SHUT HEU CFKC UP" CAS YEKLED

"cas i'm pregnoot"  
"...mene?"  
"mmf yes... lol jk"  
"ikr"

gabriel and sam did the frick frack in a motel room while heat of the moment plkayed  
and dean and cas played 'find the sausage' (if you know what i mean) under the street lamp they fell in love under  
several truckers got distracted by this and crashed and died  
love kills kids

the edn--

*plekely voice*  
WAITTT A MINUTE  
hOOOoOOLD EVERYTHINFG  
various calculations show that destiel is possibly potentional among canon ship-- *jumbarumba pushes pickle down a hill*  
wincest for the win you betch


End file.
